Luci's Story
by WingsOfShadow
Summary: Luci's P.O.V. on what happens on their night out on the town.


AN: This is an AU fan fiction, that I wrote to explain the consequences of Binge drinking as part of my college Health and Social Care assignment, so there's no real SPN story in it. If I can be bothered I might rewrite it so its more of a fan fiction than a stealing of character names. Over all this was met with some good responses by the few who could actually be bothered to read it, and they were not necessarily Supernatural fans.  
I feel kinda bad for making some really awesome characters in to evil twatbags, but like i said this was more just a borrowing of names and not necessarily the characters themselves and that isn't necessarily how I feel about those characters.

Also Lucifer is a girl...

Anna's Story

The lights were flashing quick and bright leaving white spots in her eyes. Some generic club tune was blasting out of the speakers making her bones shake and her head pound. She moved her body to and fro in time with the beat; her arms raised, sloshing her Budweiser around in the bottle she was holding, her thumb clamped over the end to stop any coming out.  
They had begun their night at 9.30, early enough to find themselves a booth in the now overcrowded club. Hot sweaty bodies were pushing and bumping into each other, fighting for space to move. The song faded and merged in to a new song Anna didn't recognise, she wasn't big on heavy beat club music but her friend Luci had insisted this place was good, and cheap too, cheap is good, it means more alcohol and more fun. The group had split for different interests; Ellen and Jo were at the booth with a couple of bottles of Tequila downing shots like water with two girls, Ruby and Meg, who Jo knew from the road trip she had started and given up on a while back. She keeps saying she'll finish the trip one day, but tips from working at her Mum's bar only go so far.

Anna's boyfriend, Dean Winchester and his little brother Sam were both practically pouring pints of bitter down their buddy Cas's throat. His real name was Jimmy Castiel Novak but every one called him Casper. He was shy and always tried to merge with the background. He is also skilled in the art of appearing behind you when you least expect it, like a ghost. He'd been eyeing up Meg since Jo had introduced them earlier, and Sam and Dean took it upon themselves to hook them up, and if that involved breaking apart Cas's humble, quiet demeanour with a few pints of liquid courage then that was what they were going to do.

Anna was already on her 6th drink of the night, not including the two very large glasses of red she'd had while getting ready and the shots and bombs here and there and her head was starting to feel heavy like it was stuffed with cotton wool and bricks. Despite this, she still thirsted for more alcohol like it was salt water, the more she drank the more she needed to drink.  
When two handsome young men had introduced themselves to Anna and Luci she ignored the warning bells at the back of her mind and started to talk, or rather shout, to them over the smothering sound of music. They had introduced themselves and Mikael and Balthazar, from northern Europe. Luci had immediately taken a shine to Balthy. His tall well built physique, cropped blonde hair and low v-neck top were all drunken Luci needed to fall in love. Anna was left with the dark haired Mikael whose heavy brow made him look intense and serious. They had quickly progressed to just dancing when they had shouted themselves hoarse and still could barely hear each other.  
A little bit of arm waving and bouncing cleavage soon turned to touching and grinding. Again the voice at the back of her skull told her to stop, before Dean sees her, before she regrets something, but the cotton wool in her head stifled the voice of reason and instead she got closer to the male, pressing her rear in to his groin and wrapping her arms over his neck. Mikael's hands started to wonder feeling the curve of her waist before moving round to her stomach, down to her thigh, pressing clumsy fingers in to her flesh.  
After a short while Luci and Balthy disappeared, probably to the bar where it was about a decibel quieter. Anna and Mikael kept dancing, barely able to move from their spot for the wall of writhing bodies surrounding them. She glanced over to where she had last seen Dean but saw know one she knew. Her clouded head thought nothing of it. But the voice of reason spoke up once again, which she promptly silenced by downing the last few dregs of her drink.  
The next thing she knew she was stumbling backwards as Mikael was pulled away from behind her and thrown to the floor. Anna spun round, waiting a few moments for her eyes to catch up to her movements. There she saw Dean standing over a floored Mikael, fists clenched, muscles tensed… He was moments away from beating the stuffing out of the European. Anna saw a bruise blossoming on Mikael's jaw from where Dean had right hooked him. She draped her self over the tall figure of her boyfriend, trying unsuccessfully to hold him back. Dean shrugged her off and she fell backwards to the floor. As she hit the floor she saw Dean pull the man up by the collar and start to shout in his face. She screamed at him to stop, but over the thunder of the music he never heard her. She heaved her self clumsily off the floor, regretting her choice in footwear as she slipped over her heels twisting her ankle awkwardly. Making it to her feet she grabbed Deans arm, fruitlessly attempting to release his grip on the other mans shirt. Her desperate attempts to break up a fight before it started were futile. The look in Dean's eyes was intense and there was nothing she could do to stop what was destined to happen. All the same she pulled her nails digging in to his wrist. Before she even realised what was happening Dean released his grip on the mans collar and shoved the hand hard into Anna's stomach. She crumpled and fell heavily to the beer soaked floor, cracking her head hard. Her vision burst with black spots and the world span around her briefly before the darkness closed in around her and she fell into unconsciousness.

Mikael stood, supported by the tall man holding his shirt. His head spinning for the right hook that left him sprawled on the floor. When Anna grabbed the others arm he jolted back in to full drunken consciousness just in time to see the man shove his fist deep in to the Red heads stomach. Obviously the dark blonde haired man didn't realise what he had done as he advanced on Mikael, pushing him by the shoulder, intimidating him. Mikael threw his hands up trying to stop the advance, trying to get the other to notice the girl on the floor. However, every gesture he made was taken the wrong way in the others drunken state. He couldn't stop the barrage of punches the proceeded to pound hard in to his head and face. Only when a couple of fellow club patriarchs restrained his attacker did the assault stop, leaving him dazed and bloody. He slumped to the floor, fearing his legs would buckle beneath him. He let his head spin and wonder in to nothingness briefly, before shaking himself back alert. When his eyes focused he saw the man kneeling over Anna who was sprawled on the floor still. Some one stood over them, a phone pressed to his ear, shouting into the receiver. After a minute or so the music finally cut and steady florescent yellow light replaced the flickering strobes and colourful lights. Mikaels eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the brightness, and he saw that Anna's red hair was slowly being dyed a deeper shade as blood oozed from her head where she had cracked it on the hard floor.

The moment Dean realised what he had done, he broke. He fell to his knees next to her and tears welled in his eyes. He daren't touch her, he just stared at her, his was both black and reeling, empty thoughts whizzing slowly through his clouded, broken mind. _She looks good in red, she should have worn red tonight... I never meant to hurt her... It's her own fault, the bitch, dancing like that with him... It should be him lying here... Did I…? When…? What do I do…? Why are they all just staring? Why won't they help…? I'm never drinking again… I didn't, it was the drink… Oh god, don't die…  
_At some point the lights flickered on and some one knelt on the other side of Anna. They were doing things to her, but he could hardly see through the tears.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" He said suddenly, the words surprising him as much as the other person. A hand touched his shoulder and reluctantly he tore his eyes off Anna and saw a man.  
"I'm a nurse, mate. Can you tell me her name?" he said.  
"Anna…" he mumbled. His brain turned off with the name. He thought nothing, he didn't move, not even to blink, Dean just answered questions obediently, absent-mindedly. Nothing was real. Nothing mattered. He just knew that if he took his eyes off Anna he would never see her again. Paramedics arrived and suddenly he was standing, the nurse holding him upright. They wheeled her away on the trolley and what control he had abandoned him and broke into tears again. Before he realised it he was sitting in the ambulance, a red blanket draped over his shoulder, seat belt pinning him to the chair at Anna's feet. He reached for her hand, but the seat belt held him back and Anna was covered in a red blanket too, concealing her hand. She was out of his reach. Sudden panic washed over him and he fought clumsily against his restraints succeeding in only getting him self tangled in the blanket and belt. A paramedic appeared by his side, placing a hand on Dean shoulder and knee, both to comfort him and to help the paramedic keep his balance in the fast moving vehicle.  
Words of comfort were said and Dean calmed, the rock of the ambulance lulled him in to a staring stupor. The ambulance stopped, and Anna was removed from the Ambulance and rushed in to a room where Dean couldn't follow. Again, Anna was taken out of Deans reach, and the dark thought from before crossed his mind again. If he loses sight of her, he will never see her again.

Time and time passed in a blur of empty thoughts and Dean remained rooted to his spot, even when they wheeled her out, some one said something about a scan, and then back in. A doctor appeared through the door he was barred to pass through she took him aside and spoke quietly about Anna.

"She's seems to be quite lucky, she has a small cut on the back of her skull and there's no obvious damage to the brain, but we're going to keep her in because of how long she remained unconscious, however that may have been due to the amount she drank tonight. We've got her on regular obs, just in case something presents and she's due for another scan in the morning just to make sure nothing has changed, but right now it looks like she's going to be fine."

_Going to be fine… fine… _the words whirled around Deans slowly sobering head. The words snapped him out of his stupor just in time to see Mr Eyebrows from the club pointing cops in his direction.

"Sir, can you tell us your name." one officer asked.

"Dean… Dean Winchester…" Dean answered.

"I'm arresting you for the assault of Mikael Engel and causing grievous bodily harm to Anna Milton." The second officer took Deans wrists and cuffed them, then led him by the elbow through the hospital and out to the cruiser. All the while Dean was muttering "No, no, no" to himself, but he did not resist, other than to take one last look through the door, at Anna laying on the bed, at the machines and medics surrounding her.


End file.
